State-of-the-art MRI/MRS techniques are among the most powerful in vivo methods for imaging brain Structure and function. But adoption of MRI/MRS by neuroscientists working with in vivo animal models has been slow due to excessive entry costs of technology and expertise. Yale's Quantitative Neuroscience with Magnetic Resonance (QNMR) Core Center provides access and support to neuroscience PIs, at Yale and nearby institutions, for cross-disciplinary MR-based neuroscience studies. The resources include several high-field, both small and wide, horizontal-bore magnets as well as related resources for radio-frequency (RF) coil engineering, auxiliary facilities and technical support for complex surgeries and infusions, fully equipped biochemical and material science laboratories, several neurophysiological rigs to conduct in vivo electrical and optical studies, an advanced data processing facilities with distributed computing and archiving. The QNMR Core Center consists of four synergistic modules, each dedicated to improving effectiveness of ongoing research based upon cross-disciplinary neuroscience studies involving MRI (Core 1), MRS (Core 2), neurophysiology (Core 3), and data analysis (Core 4). The aims for each Core are to (i) implement, maintain, and support the Core methods for neuroscience PIs; (ii) support new research initiatives using Core methods; (iii) train and provide mentorship for neuroscience PIs and their staff; (iv) integrate synergistic use of MR/neurophysiological measurements and Pl-specific data analysis; (v) implement new Core methods to support neuroscience PIs; and (vi) track Core activities and disseminate/share resources to NIH community. The overall goal of the QNMR Core Center is to enhance NINDS- and NIH-funded research through facilitating the use of neuroscientists of advanced MR and combined MR/electrical/optical methods and through dissemination of discoveries and improved methodologies to the NIH community at large.